The Frycook What Came from All That Space Screenshots
TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace01.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace02.png|Dib is the substitute teacher? Where is Ms. Bitters? TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace03.png|Really, where the heck did Ms. Bitters go? That was never explained... TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace04.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace05.png|''"ZIM IS AN ALIEN! Why do I have to prove it this much?!"'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace06.png|''"C'mon just LOOK at himm!"'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace07.png|What the—!? TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace09.png|Now that is messed up! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace08.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace10.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace11.png|Somebody please listen to Dib and help that poor kid! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace12.png|Seriously? You’re the one who deserves to get kicked around like a sack of potatoes, Zim... And Sizz-Lorr is the guy to do it! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace13.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace14.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace16.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace15.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace17.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace18.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace19.png|Oh, be quiet, Zim, you creep! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace20.png|Dib is rightfully angered by Zim’s evil. TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace21.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace22.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace23.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace24.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace25.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace26.png|These Skool kids are such brainless jerks. TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace27.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace28.png|Poor Dib snaps... TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace33.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace34.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace35.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace36.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace37.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace38.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace39.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace40.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace41.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace42.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace43.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace44.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace45.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace46.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace47.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace48.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace50.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace51.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace52.png|Somebody please help this poor boy... TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace53.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace54.png dibascending.jpg noodledib.jpg TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace55.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace56.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace57.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace58.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace59.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace60.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace61.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace62.png|Speaking of paranormal activity... TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace63.png MOOOO.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace65.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace66.png BUCKBUCKBAKAWWW.png AGENTMOTHBALL.png dibwhatswrongwithyou.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace70.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace71.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace72.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace73.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace74.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace75.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace76.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace78.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace79.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace80.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace81.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace82.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace83.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace84.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace85.png|''"We're not PIGS!"'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace86.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace87.png|''"Hey! You watch what you say around Pig Boy!"'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace90.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace91.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace92.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace93.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace94.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace95.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace96.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace97.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace98.png|Sizz-Lorr means business! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace99.png|The only Irken who deserves respect! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace100.png|The mighty Frylord seeks his quarry... You are doomed, Zim! Ha ha ha! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace101.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace102.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace103.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace104.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace105.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace106.png GIMMIEAHUGZIMMYZIMBOI.png|Get him, Sizz-Lorr! Itakeityouveneverheardofpersonalspace.png|There is no escape, Zim! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace109.png|Sights locked on. Zim stares obliviously... TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace110.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace111.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace112.png|Time for Zim to learn his lesson! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace113.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace114.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace115.png|Their tiny brains cannot comprehend the sheer awesomeness that is Sizz-Lorr! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace117.png|Sizz-Lorr drops Zim right on his head! Ha! I hope he meant to do that! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace118.png|''"Sorry ‘bout that."'' I love how Sizz-Lorr apologizes to the class! TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace119.png|''"Now..."'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace120.png|''"BACK INTO OUTERR SPAAAAAAAAAACEEEE!"'' TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace121.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace122.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace123.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace125.png SizzLorr-AntennaeShowing-NoHat.png|Sizz-Lorr rarely seen without his chef’s toque, antennae revealed. What a powerhouse of an Irken! He’s so awesome! SizzLorr-GloweringAtZim.png|Sizz-Lorr is the only Irken with the guts and power to actually punish and discipline that brat Zim! SizzLorr-CuteLook.png|Sizz-Lorr with a rather melancholy expression. He does look endearing — I don’t care what anyone says! Kind of like a grownup version of Scoodge! SizzLorr-MakingAFace.png|Sizz-Lorr knows Zim is a psycho. Poor Sizz... SizzLorr-SlightGrin.png|Sizz-Lorr actually grins a bit shyly here. His eyes are very unique, too! SizzLorr-GraspingBrattyZim.png|Yes! CRUSH that evil little pest, Sizz-Lorr! My hero! Sizzlorrthrowingzim.jpg|Sizz-Lorr tosses Zim like a rag-doll. Hehee! I love it! SizzLorr-ZimInUniform.png|Yeah! Show that brat who’s boss, Sizz! SizzLorr-ClenchedFist.png|Obey the mighty Sizz-Lorr, or face dire consequences! SizzLorr-FuriousGrowlingAtZim.png|Sizz-Lorr emits an epic fierce growl at Zim, and Zim cowers like a little baby! Hah! This makes me so happy! I’d help Sizz-Lorr any day! SizzLorr-ConfusedSad-LookingAtZim.png|Sizz stares at Zim and shakes his head. Kid’s a total loon. Just stick a sock in his big mouth and lock him up again, Sizz. SizzLorr-Perplexed.png|Aww... Sizz-Lorr’s sad eyes here... A lot like Scoodge’s gloomy look! SizzLorr-Concerned.png|Sizz-Lorr! Don’t worry... You’re awesome! In reality, you would have totally obliterated that pesky jerk Zim! (I like the Angry Face Emoji on his armor, too!) SizzLorr-BattleArmor.png|Now that is some serious epic armor! Respect the mighty Frylord! Zim never would have got away from him if this show was a bit more realistic... TallestRedPurple-NeutralExpressions.png|Tallest Red and Purple’s final canonical appearance. TallestRedPurple-PurpleTalkingToRed.png|Red and Purple finally meet Dib! See also *The Frycook What Came from All That Space *The Frycook What Came from All That Space (Transcript) Category:Screenshots Category:Season 2 Screenshots Category:Episode Screenshots